


Body Swapped

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [4]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Body Swap AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: For some reason James and aleks body swop (like in freaky Friday) but to piss aleks off his starts stripping (as aleks) in front of him. This annoys aleks bc he can see himself but also bc he knows James has seen his body. Ayyyy have fun ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Swapped

**Author's Note:**

> Part of All Right August - send me prompts @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com/ask

When Aleks awoke one Sunday morning in the clothes he hadn’t come home in, he didn’t question it. Saturday nights were often wild and Aleks supposed the distinct lack of another human beside him meant that his bed mate had left. That was strange but not unlikely. It was when Aleks reached up to run his fingers through his hair that he realized something was very, very wrong. Instead of soft, straight hair his fingers became tangled in curls that were not his own. Aleks swallowed, dragging his fingers through his hair once more in the hopes he’d been imagining it. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Aleks bolted up in what he’d first thought was his bed. But now, fully alert and panicked, Aleks could see that it was in fact James’ bed. How had he ended up there? Aleks swallowed, slowly and hesitantly looking down at his own body. It was definitely not his own.

Aleks screamed.

 

 

James groaned as his phone began to ring. He reached out lazily for it, frowning when his hands did not connect with the bedside table like they should have. Thinking nothing of it, James merely reached out for the other side. His fingers collided with his phone and at first he thought he’d dropped it. But James caught it at the last minute and he lazily slammed it against his cheek.

“James!” Aleks’ voice hissed through the speaker. James winced.

“Fuck, Aleks not so loud, please?” James murmured, pulling the phone from his ear.

“I’d take that into consideration if I wasn’t having a meltdown right now.” Aleks replied irritably. James frowned. He rolled over in the bed to get more comfortable.

“Why?” James asked nonchalantly. Aleks sighed angrily.

“What do you mean why?” Aleks growled. There was a slight pause, “Look, I’m at the door.” Aleks said. His point was proven when he knocked. James groaned, falling from the bed and following the sound.

 

 

James didn’t notice anything unusual, even as he traversed an entire apartment that was not his own. His eyes were bleary so barely anything was in focus and honestly, he knew his way around Aleks’ apartment so it was easy to assume it was his second nature. James noticed something strange when his keys weren’t where he thought they were but he associated that with him being drunk. As he struggled to unlock the door, James felt as though he still was. Aleks kept banging impatiently on the door and James cursed him as it distracted him. Finally, James unlocked it. As the door swung open, James suddenly sobered up.

“What the fuck?” James screamed at well, himself really. His body had the decency to look apologetic as he slipped past James into what James now recognized was Aleks’ apartment. That must mean… James turned, remembering that there was a mirror beside him. Aleks stared back.

James screamed.

 

 

“Aleks, what the fuck? Is this some kind of sick joke?” James yelled at Aleks. He spun around wildly, glaring at Aleks with intent. Aleks sighed, running his hands through James’ body’s hair.

“I wish it was, dude.” Aleks admitted with a slight frown.

“How’d you do it, huh? How’d you pull this off?” James continued, practically livid.

“I didn’t pull anything off, James! I didn’t do anything, I woke up like this!” Aleks seethed back at his friend. He was losing his patience.

“Uh-huh, what am I supposed to believe? That this is some voodoo magic?” James asked incredulously.

“It’s the only thing I can think of!” Aleks replied. James rolled his eyes at him.

“Switch us back, Aleks.” James said angrily.

 

 

“What?” Aleks cried. James took a deep breath.

“Switch. Us. Back.” James demanded slowly. Aleks threw his hands up in defeat.

“Don’t you think if I could do that I would have done that already? I don’t want to be in your body!” Aleks huffed. James immediately took offence.

“Why? What’s wrong with my body?” James interrogated. Aleks rolled his eyes.

“Uh – it’s not mine?” Aleks snapped.

“Yeah, well yours isn’t so great anyway.” James mumbled, shaking Aleks’ arms as if for emphasis. Aleks ignored his childishness.

“We need to find a way out of this mess.” Aleks sighed, slumping into James’ couch.

“I’m still not convinced this isn’t all your fault.” James admitted nastily.

“Shut up, James.” Aleks huffed as he tried to think.

 

 

“In fact, if you don’t sort this out soon enough then I’m going to do something drastic.” James threatened. Aleks scoffed at him.

“Yeah, like what?” Aleks replied, barely paying attention as he turned to his phone for any answers. James glared at him; he hadn’t quite got that far yet. James looked around Aleks’ living room before it dawned on him, briefly looking down at his clothes.

“I’ll get naked.” James replied triumphantly.

“Uh-huh.” Aleks replied, not really listening.

“Oh no… Aleks. You’re getting naked.” James teased as he slowly slipped Aleks’ shirt from his body. Aleks didn’t notice until James threw it at him, the shirt colliding with his face.

“James? Is this my shirt?” Aleks asked curiously, turning to see James standing proudly and very, very shirtless. “James! What are you doing?” Aleks screeched.

 

 

“I’m getting naked.” James announced happily. “Actually, you’re getting naked.”

“James! You can’t do that!” Aleks cried out, sitting up so suddenly.

“Why? Don’t you like looking at yourself naked?” James teased as his fingers slipped into Aleks’ sleep shorts. Thankfully, Aleks had been wearing boxers underneath them.

“That’s not my point! I see myself naked all the time.” Aleks protested. James frowned at him, slipping the shorts off with a smug grin. Aleks swallowed as his thumbs rested just under the waistband of Aleks’ body’s boxers. “James.” Aleks warned. James’ smirk only grew wider and with one gentle push, the boxers fell to the floor. Aleks went red as he stared at his own naked body, knowing full well that James was inside of it. Just to wind Aleks up, James glanced down – just for a second.

 

 

“Don’t look down!” Aleks wailed as he darted from the couch, grabbing his shirt and holding it awkwardly against his body to block it from James’ view. James was laughing now.

“Why not? It’s my body now.” James replied smugly. Aleks looked back at him exasperatedly.

“No, no it’s not James!” Aleks panicked.

“It is until you switch us back.” James said. Aleks groaned.

“Don’t you see? I can’t! I don’t know how!” Aleks cried in anguish.

“Stop lying.” James growled, his previous anger finding him quickly.

“I’m not just, just get dressed please.” Aleks pleaded.

“How am I supposed to do that without looking down, Aleks?” James replied teasingly.

“Shit. You’re right.” Aleks gasped. James’ grin turned into a frown.

“Change. Us. Back.”

 

 

It seemed that whatever had put them in this situation finally decided to listen to them. Aleks and James blinked and suddenly they were looking at each other – in the right bodies this time. James dropped the shirt Aleks had been using to cover his body in shock. Aleks yelped, covering his private region with his hands but it was too late. James flushed red in the face as he quickly turned around.

“Did you… just…” Aleks began hesitantly. James swallowed.

“Go and get dressed.” James ordered. He was never going to be able to erase that from his mind.

“Y-Yeah, I should do that.” Aleks stuttered before he hurried away. James waited awkwardly in Aleks’ living room for him to return. When he did, the air was still just as awkward.

“So… what do we do about this?” Aleks murmured quietly.

“Nothing. We do nothing. This didn’t happen, we just got drunk Saturday.” James said without turning to look at Aleks. Despite that, Aleks nodded.

“Okay.”

 

 

The following Monday was full of tension as the men greeted each other at the office. Aleks couldn’t look James in the eye. James was equally as awkward, offering his friend only one-word replies whenever he was asked about things. The other creatures began to pick up on the strange behaviour.

“So c’mon, what’s up with you two? Did you get drunk and have a one night stand?” Dan joked as the awkward silence had begun to envelope the stream room.

“Don’t be silly Dan.” Aleks brushed him off.

“I knew it was a matter of time before they’d see each other’s dick.” Seamus muttered under his breath. It was just loud enough for both James and Aleks to hear and they both immediately blushed. That caught everyone’s attention.

“Oh my god! You did, this is great – the fans are going to love this!” Jordan announced, clapping his hands happily as he ran off to tweet about it.

“Wait, Jordan no – that’s not what happened!” Aleks cried as he ran after him.

 

 

As the pair left, Seamus and Dan focused on James.

“So, how was it?” Dan goaded with a smug smile. James rolled his eyes.

“We didn’t have a one night stand, it wasn’t like that.” James said.

“Then what was it like?” Seamus asked, shuffling closer.

“I don’t know, I woke up in Aleks’ body and-“ Seamus wolf-whistled while Dan made fake gagging sounds, “No! Not like that, I mean I was literally IN Aleks’ body and he was in mine!” James struggled to explain himself.

“All right, I don’t need to know all the details.” Dan cringed, shying away from the conversation.

“It wasn’t a sex thing, Dan! I was literally in Aleks’ body. I woke up in his bed and Aleks knocked on what I thought was my door, but it was actually his and when I opened it I was standing there!” James babbled on, effectively confusing both Seamus and Dan.

“Sure, buddy.” Seamus said with a less-than-comforting hand upon James’ shoulder, “You don’t need to make up excuses. We support you.” Seamus said kindly. James merely groaned. They’d never understand. James just hoped Aleks had managed to stop Jordan from sending that tweet. The fans didn’t need any more ideas for their fan fictions.

 


End file.
